Unocasten 1: Harry Potter
by HannyAnonymous
Summary: Gimana ya, kalau 4 anak Gryffindor, 4 anak Slytherin, dan 1 anak Ravenclaw mengajar di sekolah muggle? Di sebuah kelas yang bahkan guru yang telah menerima nobel 3 kali pun kewalahan? Ditambah lagi dengan penemuan yang berbau sihir disekitar kelas tersebut?


_**Unocasten 1:Harry potter!**_

_**Harry potter bukan milik saya**_

_**Warning: Abal, Gaje, Typo, Bahasa gue-elo, EYD gak bener, DLL**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"EEEHHH?! MENGAJAR MUGGLE?! SERIUS?!" "Wooiii! ada guru baru!" "Mein gott! Chara Harry Potter mamen!" "Kelas ini gila." "Ron, lebih baik jangan macam-macam dengan mereka."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sialan, maksud si tua Dumbledore apaan sih?!" gerutu seorang Ronald Weasley, murid Hogwarts tahun ke 4 yang menjadi objek ide gile Dumbledore yaitu, Mengajar di salah satu sekolah Muggle. "Kebanyakan makan permen Lemon kali." celetuk Harry. "hush! dia kepala sekolah kita tauk!" kata Hermione. "kenapa juga dia nyuruh kita mengajar? bersama kalian para Gryffindork pula." komentar Draco. "Oh,shut up, Malfoy." kata Ron. "kita sudah sampai." ujar Theodore Nott. Mereka melihat seorang pria tergopoh-gopoh berlari kearah mereka. "Selamat datang. Akhirnya ada orang yang mau mengajar kelas 9-10." ujar pria itu. "bisa kita ke kelas saja langsung?"tanya Pansy. Pria itu mengangguk, dan mulai menunjukkan jalan ke kelas yang paling terkutuk bagi semua guru. 9-10. "I-ini kelasnya." kata Pria itu. bersamaan dengan seorang pria berumur 30-an ditendang keluar dari kelas tersebut. Dibelakangnya terdapat 4 murid yang membawa hewan peliharaan yang cukup unik. Yaitu, Musang, Burung Albatros, anak singa, dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah Basilisk. "Dasar guru gak guna!" seru anak yang membawa musang. "Maaf, bapakkan cuman telat." ujar guru tersebut. Seorang gadis dengan Basilisk memukul punggung gurunya dengan pedang kayu. "pergi! Kau tak cocok untuk mengajar kelas kami." ujarnya. membuat guru itu langsung lari terbirit-birit. Gadis dengan anak singa menyadari kehadiran para murid Hogwards yang akan mengajar, dan Pria yang mengantar mereka kekelasnya. "Pak Kepsek. Guru baru ya?" tanya Gadis itu. "I-iya." jawab Pria yang ternyata seorang Kepsek. Anak dengan burung Albatros tersenyum, dan berkata, "Salam. Namaku Dimas. Yang lagi megang uler itu Hanny, yang lagi megang anak singa itu Tyas, dan sisanya Panji." kata Dimas. " Kami adalah para pemimpin Perkumpulan."Lanjutnya. "Perkumpulan?" tanya Neville sambil menatap takut Hanny yang sedang mengelus Basilisknya. "Ya. Hanny pemimpin 'Garagara Hebi'-itu bahasa Jepang-, Panji 'Loyal Cub', Dimas 'Albatros Nest', dan saya sendiri 'White Lion'." Jelas Tyas. "Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah Matematika. Lebih baik bersiap." kata Hanny, lalu kembali kedalam kelas bersama teman-temannya.

"Well, itu cukup...Mudah." Kata Luna. "Kalian lihat si gadis bernama Hanny? dia memelihara Basilisk!" seru Ron. "Yah, kami juga tahu kali." Kata Draco. "terus...kita ngapain sekarang?" tanya Harry. "Guru Matematik siapa, woy?" tanya Pansy. "err, Hermione." jawab Neville. "Baiklah, aku akan masuk sekarang." kata Hermione dengan percaya diri. Saat ia memasuki kelas, ia menjumpai 4 Barisan yang memakai syal dengan warna berbeda. Baris kesatu berwarna Kuning, Baris kedua berwarna Biru, Baris ketiga berwarna Merah, dan Baris terakhir berwarna Hijau. "Selamat siang. Saya Hermione Granger, guru Matematika. Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Hermione. Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang, dan bersyal hijau mengangkat tangannya. "Ya. namamu?" tanya Hermione. "Natasya. Berapa jumlah keseluruhan pasir di Gurun Sahara?" tanya Natasya. krik krik krik... 'ni anak mau ngetroll ni guru yak?' pikir satu kelas kecuali para pemimpin perkumpulan. "Emm, 5 juta pasir?" tebak Hermione. "salah! jawabannya ya, satu gurun itulah!" jawab Natasya kreatif. Seorang anak mengacungkan tangannya. "Nama saya Nadhif. Kalau saya punya 1 kotak donat, dan setengahnya dimakan ibu, lalu sisanya ilang, apa yang saya lakukan?" tanya Nadhif gaje. "Membeli yang baru?" tebak Harry yang entah mengapa ada disamping Hermione. "SALAH! tapi, saya akan lapor ke kantor polisi!" jawab Nadhif. "loh kok?" tanya Harry gak ngerti. "Lah, kan ada yang nyolong donat saya! ya saya laporlah ke polisi!" Jawab Nadhif. Semua anak kecuali para pemimpin tertawa melihat wajah Hermione, dan Harry yang baru saja dibodohi oleh kedua muridnya. Sementara para pemimpin? mereka sibuk memperhatikan Hanny yang dari tadi senyam-senyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

A/N: hola! saya penulis yang baru pindahan dari fandom lain. Maaf kalau nggak lucu. Soalnya saya gak niat bikin humor.

Garagara Hebi: ular berbisa.

Unocasten, kenapa judulnya Unocasten? karena itu adalah nama kelas saya disekolah. Berhubung para OC adalah saya, dan teman-teman sekelas saya, maka jadilah nama Unocasten ikutan muncul. oh ya. Ini daftar gurunya:

Hermione Granger: Matematika & Fisika

Harry Potter: Psychology & Biology.

Luna Lovegood: Animal Myth & History

Neville Longbottom: PLH.

Ronald Weasley: PKN, & Sport.

Draco Malfoy: Kimia.

Pansy Parkinson: Human Body & the Disease.

Theodore Nott:Literature.

Blaise Zabini: English Language, and History.

Wali kelas: Luna Lovegood.

Nah, segitu aja. Adakah yang mau memberi sedekah berupa Review?


End file.
